Ultraman Blizzard Episode 3
Characters Aliens * Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro Monsters * Poison Gas Monster: Kemular Ultras * Ultraman Blizzard Prologue It's night time in a village in the countryside of Japan, everyone's asleep as a strange green gas leaks through a crack in the side of a montain nearby and shrouds the village in an odd mist. The lights in the houses begin to turn on as crying babies can be heard, people run out of their homes with their mouths covered, some coughing, others running as far away from the village as possible with the fog taking over the entire area. The next morning the fog is gone as multiple members of BOIS alongside the police are outside the village talking to some of the people who lived there. A tall man, slightly overweight with a moustache wearing a coat approaches the captain of the police and the lieutenant who are talking to one of the villagers. "Ehem..." he says as the captain and lieutenant turn around to face him, "Ah, captain John of BOIS, it was about time for you to com-", "Save me the chat cap'n... What happened here?" John Cyan, captain of BOIS says before turning to the lieutenant. "Uhh right. Go ahead lieutenant..", "Yes sir, sooo last night, about 2 AM there like, this gas leak that wakes everyone up. Ya' know, babies crying, people coughing and stu-" before the lieutenant can finish his sentence, John interrupts him "Alright, there was a gas leak.... What exactly do you want from me and my forces?". The captain of the police force points towards a nearby mountain "You see that?", "Yes I do... Listen, I may be old, but I can still see clearly..." John responds. "That mountain right there is the reason you are here. Lieutenant, take it away.", "Yes sir, so this mountain is the source of said gas, but this is no ordinary mountain. Folk lore and old tails suggest that once a giant monster that could produce poisonous gas was sealed away there. And with the three recent monster attacks in the city, the police departement theorizes that said stories might actually be true and that the monster has been awakened or is in the process of awakeni-". "Say no more, I'll send some of my troops with special equipment to investigate this case" said John as he walked away, he overhears the captain of the police whipser to the lieutenant "And if the monster is actually real.... Ultraman can just take care of it", he stops and turns around to look at them before approaching them again "Listen up, Ultraman may be powerful and all, but have you ever stopped to wander what would happen if he lost? Ultraman is not indestructible, though they have won many battles in the past, they've also lost quite a few. If we rely solely on them for our protection then we might as well give up fighting back ourselves. I wont have any of that nonsense, if Ultraman ever fails to protect us I wont give up, humanity will come on top at the end of the day, and BOIS will make sure we exceed them, got that?", "Uhh, y-yes sir." said the captain of the police, John then walked away. Chapter 1 Later, a jeep arrives and deploys BOIS' troops into the village, amongst them are Shaun Yateki and his friends. They all gather in a circle with John Cyan and Yuki Aradachi in the middle. "So, that's your boss, huh?" Blizzard asks Shaun who whispers to himself "Please don't talk, I can't to answer back when I'm surrounded...", "Pff, fine". "Alright BOIS, let Yuki over here fill you in on the case" said John as he pointed towards Yuki, "Uhh, yes sir... So last night, 2 AM there was a gas leak from that mountain over there, now this might seem odd, you may wonder what you are doing here... but, and get ready for this. There is a chance that a monster may be what is causing th gas leak, according to folklore that is, and with the recent attacks it is very likely it might actually be a monster." "Thanks you Yuki, now here's the plan. Mister Eijiro, mind coming over here?" said John as one of the villagers makes his way through the members of BOIS "Excuse me, coming through." he goes up to John and sits next to him "This man over here is a trained cave explorer, he offered to help us enter and navigate the cave inside the mountain, now let's roll BOIS! Put on your gas masks and get ready!" "YES SIR!" shout all the mebers of BOIS and approach their leader and Yuki to get their gas masks. Shaun picks up his mask and they all head towards the cave entrance where they are greeted by Mister Eijiro and his assistant. "Alright, you all will have to follow me and my assistant over here, but be extra careful, this place is really dangerous and there may or may not be a monster so yeah, be on the lookout for anything unusual..." His assistant, a tall muscular man with short blonde hair steps forward "Make sure to be as close as possible to the group, don't get side tracked..." "Geez, that guy looks angry, what's up with him?" Blizzard asks Shaun, to both their surprise however the man turns towards their direction to face them before turning back to the rest. "That timing though..." Blizzard snickers. They all put on their gas masks and follow Mister Eijiro, his assistant and John Cyan into the cave. Chapter 2 They enter the cave, the light from outside still barely visible. "Alright. This cave is connected to three tunnels, we have no idea from which one the gas came from so we'll split into three groups. Group one will follow John, group two will follow mister Eijiro and finally group three will follow me." Said Mister Eijiro's assistant before pointing at a few of the members of BOIS as if he was telling them to come to him. Amongst the people he pointed at was Shaun, to his surprise. Shaun approaches the man, the closer he gets to him the stranger he begins feeling, as if the man is radiating with some malicious aura. "Alright, you heard the man, let's roll BOIS!" John said as he turned around and moved towards one of the tunnels, his group following him. "Well, I guess we're going." Mister Eijiro and his group head towards the second tunnel. "Hmm, alright kiddos, follow me..." "Excuse me" Shaun nervously said, "What?" the man responds as he grinds his teeth. "Uhh, what might your name be sir?" A nervous Shaun stuggled to let out these words while rubbing his hands together, clearly the man unnerved him. "Humph.... Call me boss......" The man said, he turned around slowly, looking at Shaun in a strange way. Group three follows the man into the third tunnel and move forward, their flashlights clearing the darkness of the cave and showing them their path. "Heh, what's this guy's problem?" Blizzard snickered. "Dunno...." Shaun whispered, "Hey Boss, Uhh I mean, mister boss or uhh, bo-" "What?!" The man clearly annoyed at Shaun turned around and shouted. "Uhh, s-sorry.... I just wanted to ask for how long we'll be in this cave..." "Until the end of time.... Now shut it and get moving!" Chapter 3 The group reach two more entrances to other tunnels. "Well well well..... Look what we've got here! Hmm.... How should we split....." The man shouted in a strange way. "Man, this guy really likes to shout! Is it even safe to be this loud inside a cave?" "Let's find out..." Shaun whispered to Blizzard, "Excuse me sir, I don't really think it's-" "Safe to shout in a cave?" "How did you know I was going to say that?" "I know everything kiddo. Wanna know something else? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR QUESTIONS! You are the only person here who has said a single word since we entered the darn cave! I suggest you shut it or else-!" The man is interrupted by some strange noises and dust falling from the ceiling "Uh oh..." he says as the ceiling collapses on them, most of the group head towards one of the tunnels except from the man who heads into the other to avoid the rocks. Shaun stands there and looks up frightened, paralyzed by his fear, he is unable to move. The man pulls him towards his tunnel, saving him from the rocks. Most of the group are in one of the tunnels while Shaun and the man in the other, both having fallen on the ground. "Ugh....." Shaun groans before looking at the man "Thanks for that.... But what are we going to do?" "Dunno, the others will probably inform group one and two, for now let's hope this tunnel doesn't lead to a dead end. I've got enough supplies for a day or maybe even two.... we'll see how this goes." The man got up and turned around before moving forward "Are you just gonna stand there?" "Uhhh, no sir!" Shaun jumped up and followed him. Chapter 4 "So... are we just going to ignore the fact this guy almost killed a dozen people?" Blizzard said, obviously worried. "Aren't you going to question him on that or..... anything?" "I would" whispered Shaun. "So what's holding you back?" "He.... kinda scares me..." "What was that?" the man says loudly. "Nothing sir...." "....I thought you'd do that..." Blizzard takes over Shaun's body and shouts at the man "You know what? No!" "Excuse me.... What did you say?" The man stops walking and turns around slowly to face Shaun. "What's up with you? You almost killed a dozen people and now you are acting all normal about it? Heck! We don't even know your name!" said a Shaun taken over by Blizzard before he returns to normal. "Uhh, yeah what he- I mean I said!" Shaun nervously said. "You'll thank me later" snickered Blizzard. "Hmm, alright. Fair enough. Call me Pyro" "Pyro?" "Yeah, Alien Fire Pyro..." the man said as he transformed into his true form, an orange and red humanoid with claws for hands and a large head. "It was about time for me to reveal myself. I have you where I want you to be..... This will only hurt a lot!" The man engulfed his fist in flames, shining brightly as he pointed towards Shaun and shot a powerful fireball from his hand. Miraculously, Shaun jumps out of the way in time and dodges the fireball, he falls to the ground and Pyro shoots another fireball that blasts him, knocking him unconscious. Chapter 5 Meanwhile, the other thrre groups all reach a dead end where they meet up. "Hmm, group three, what happened to your guide?" asked John Cyan. Chris Brown stepped forward, "The ceiling collapsed and forced us to split, our guide and Shaun are on the other side, we can lead you to the place where the rocks fells sir." "Shaun?" "One of our friends, sir" said Jane, stepping forward next to Chris. "Oh yeah, the boy that I sent alongside you two on Mount Fuji.... I still wonder why I sent rookies on such a mission..." "Could you repeat that sir?" asked Chris. "No time for repeating kiddo.... since all three groups reached a dead end, I'm guessing that your guide and that Shaun boy must have found the correct way, on one hand they got trapped, on the other, they found the way before us...." John turns and walks away to where his group came from. "Where are you going?" asked Mister Eijiro before John tured to face them again. "We need to get out of this cave to ask for a rescue party for those two, are you not coming?" "Ugh... No, come on groups one to three, let's get out of here" replied Eijiro. Chapter 6 Meanwhile, Shaun is tied up with several ropes and being dragged across the floor when he suddenly wakes up. "Good, you're awake" "What's going on?" "Well, you see. I originally wanted to leave you there after blasting you with a fireball, but I know you Ultra Hosts and you Ultras....." "Huh?" "You see, you are like cockroaches, you just don't die! If the host dies, the Ultra can revive them, if the Ultra dies, the host can revive them through the power of love and friendship and all that crap. You've done it before. I'm not risking either of your surviving. And what better way to kill both an Ultra and their host than feeding them to a monster?" Pyro stops and lets go of Shaun who falls on the floor right nest to a massive deep hole. "Look down". Deep inside the hole, a giant quadrupedal reptile of shorts is seen, it's tail is long with two tubes at its end. "That's Kemular, he's the one responsible for the gas leak." "Hey Shaun use thi-" before he can finish his sentence, Blizzard is interruped by Pyro "Use what? You do realise I can hear you, right? You aint using anything on my watch!" Pyro tries to pick up Shaun, all the shudden the Cold Cross materialises on Shaun's hand, he uses it to cut the ropes. Pyro manages to lift Shaun over his head to throw him at Kemular, "I suggest you two say your goodbyes, in a few moments you'll be Kemular's meal!". Before he can throw Shaun at the monster, the ropes are cut and Pyro is startled by Shaun who tires to hit him, "Pesky human! You will pay!" he throws Shaun into Kemular's pit, however he loses his balance and falls in the pit as well. As the two fal down, Kemular's mouth opens wide to catch them. "Let's do this Shaun!" shouts Blizzard before the Cold Cross shines in a bright light, engulfing Shaun. "Uh oh" said Pyro, both him and Shaun close to the monster. Chapter 7 The three groups are now in the village, far away from the mountain. "That's the place" said John Cyan while pointing at the mountain. "We'll make sure to do our best" replies one of the search party members". Suddenly, the ground begins shaking as the mountain collapses on itself, with a giant bright humanoid silhouette seen flying at incredible speeds upon emerging from the collapsing mountain. It lands in a large plain close to the village as the light covering it fades away, revealing Ultraman Blizzard in his battle stance. From the mountain's remains, a large lizard-like monster emerges, charing at the giant of light, Kemular. The appendages covering the monster's back open exposing an odd organ that draws in sunlight before the appendages close. Kemular precedes to fire a strange gas from its mouth, startling Blizzard and paralyzing him. Meanwhile, the villagers and BOIS members are running away from the village, Mister Eijiro runs at John Cyan who had been watching the battle. "We've got to leave now!" he says to John, grabbing onto his arm and trying to run away with him, "No thanks.... I'll stay..." John replies, Eijiro shakes his head and lets go before running away. Back at the two titans, Kemular headbutts Blizzard who delivers several chops on the monsters back, none of them effecting it at all as it bites onto his leg. "Agh!" he shouts, suddenly the two tubes at the tip of Kemular's tail fire electric bolts at Blizzard, causing small explosions and knocking him back. The Ultra creates a buzzsaw-shaped disc on his hand and throws it at the monster, it strikes its back but it simply bounces off. "That thing's stronger than it looks alright, but I'm even stronger!" Blizzard dashes forward, delivering a punch at the monster's face, pushing it back before it fires more electric bolts from its tail, blasting Blizzard away. "It's no use! That thing is too strong!" said Shaun "What will we do?". "I've got it!" replied Blizzard, engulfing his body in flames and switching to a red, more muscular form. "We fight fire with fire!" "Ready to get roasted? I've got some good puns I can make for you, but I rather roast you literally!" Kemular roars and opens the appendages on its back, drawing in sunlight and firing a stream of smoke from its mouth at Blizzard who absorbs the gas into his body and firing back at the monster in the form of a white fog, blinding it and forcing it to retreat. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" he runs at it and grabs its tail, Kemular attempts to blast him at point blank with its electric bolts, but the do not affect Blizzard who does not even flinch. The giant drags the monster by its tail and lifts it into the air, spinning it by its tail and throwing it away causing massive shocks on the ground upon landing. Kemular turns to face him and opens the appendages on its back once more, absorbing sunlight before closing them and firing a powerful electric beam from its mouth, blasting Blizzard and causing a large explosion. The BOIS members watching the battle all let out a gasp as John Cyan puts his hand on his chin, as if he's wondering about something. When the smoke clears from the battlefield, Blizzard is revealed running at Kemular who rapidly fires electric bolts at the Ultra, Blizzard dodging them all, lighting his fist on fire and delivering a powerful punch on the monster's forehead, pushing it back and then tackling it, Kemular biting his leg. "I know how to beat this thing!" he shouts, grabbing onto the appendages on its back, he uses his strength to rip them out. Kemular lets out a screech of pain, letting go of his leg and backing up, hurt badly. The monster draws in large amounts of sunlight onto its exposed brain and fires a large electric beam from its mouth at Blizzard who performs an aacrobatic jump backwards, up in the air. He lights his foot on fire and flies at incredible speeds at the monster, flames spiraling around his foot as he lands with a powerful flaing kick on the monsters back, dragging his foot across it, creating a burning orange line on its brain before jumping away from the monster. The line on its back glows brightly as it explodes. Blizzard landing and having his back turned on the explosion. Epilogue Some time after Blizzard reverted back to Shaun, the BOIS crew are helping the villagers with the damage caused by the battle in the nearby area. John Cyan approaches Shaun, "Are you alright?" he asks in an odd fashion, as if he's angry at him. "Uhh, yes, yes sir!" "So, how did you get out of the mountain?" "Uhhhhhhh" Blizzard takes over Shaun and crosses his arms "Me and group three's guide reached a dead end, suddenly we heard roaring and that big monster appeared, Pyr- I mean the group's guide tried to distract the monster as I ran away, I reached the part where group three had to split thanks to the fallen rocks and saw that they had disappeared, then I got out." "Huh, what happened to the guide then? Do you think he transformed into Ultraman?" "No, I later saw him outside the mountain when I was watching the battle, he was hurt and said something about going to get help. I haven't seen him since" "Alright, I'll just pretend I believe you" "Uhh, umm" John Cyan chuckles, "That was a joke...." He walks away as the sun begins to set. Blizzard lets Shaun take over again, "God I hate it when you do that..." "What? Aren't you going to thank me? Nothing?" "I guess you did save me from potentially getting suspected as your host, so we're good, but please stop" "Hehe, I'll try..." Shaun's Obligatory Kaiju Database Shaun: Welcome to the kaiju database! Today we have a look at.... Shaun: Ultraman Leo! * Multi Type * Height: 51m * Weight: 31,000 t * Element: Fire * Special Technique: Leo Kick * An powerful Ultra that fled to Earth upon the destruction of his home planet at the hands of Alien Magma! Blizzard: Kemular! * Poison Gas Monster * Height: 35m * Length: 65m * Weight: 10,000 t * Element: Earth * Special Technique: Poison Gas * A monster awakened by Alien Fire Pyro to defeat me, in the end, let's just say it was roasted ''by my puns.'' Shaun: Be sure to read next time! Trivia * Title card by Emgaltan. Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultraman Blizzard Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Furnozilla's Continuity